


Если бы она понимала любовь

by lysblanche



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bittersweet, Drama, F/M, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, King Alistair (Dragon Age), Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysblanche/pseuds/lysblanche
Summary: Анора и Алистер уже несколько лет как женаты. Анора уважает его, но не любит... или просто не хочет себе в этом признаться?
Relationships: Alistair/Anora Mac Tir
Kudos: 8





	Если бы она понимала любовь

За несколько лет их брака Анора научилась распознавать разные «нет» у Алистера. Например, «нет», означающее «не подходит, предложи что-нибудь другое», «нет» как «сейчас не время, но потом подумаю», «нет» как «не уверен, готов выслушать аргументы». И было вот такое простое «нет». Означало полный, безоговорочный, категоричный отказ. По опыту она знала — уговаривать бесполезно.

Анора глубоко вздохнула, быстро вернула самоконтроль.

— Значит, мы едем в Редклифф.

На самом деле она была не уверена, что Алистер хочет брать ее с собой. Но предоставлять ему выбор была не намерена.

— Едем, — хмуро подтвердил Алистер. Он по-прежнему смотрел на карту — туда, где были нарисованы Внутренние земли.

— Хорошо. Но все же скажи Тегану, что дважды такой номер не пройдет. Редклиффский замок — его вотчина, его дом. Он должен был самостоятельно справиться с угрозой, или хотя бы попытаться. А получилось, что он сбежал к нам, поджав хвост. Он твой дядя, прости, если неприятно слышать, но…

— Великая Чародейка Фиона отдала Редклифф тевинтерскому магистру, — еще более хмуро произнес Алистер. — Ты не разбираешься в магии, а я немного да. Это гораздо хуже, чем восстание, и даже хуже, чем порождения тьмы. От этих сук чего угодно ожидать можно. Не уверен, что я сам бы справился на его месте, а у меня способности против магов.

Он вздохнул, протер усталые глаза.

— Хотя в чем-то ты права, — признал он. — По крайней мере, попытаться он мог.

Она ничего не ответила. Он молчал. Тишина повисла между ними — не тяжелая, но какая-то пустая. Будто было еще что-то, что они должны были обсудить… но ничего больше не было.

— Я отдам распоряжения, — наконец сказала Анора. — Уедем утром.

— Хорошо. Доброй ночи.

Алистер отвернулся от нее, опершись на стол и продолжая изучать карту.

— О, еще одна вещь. — Она остановилась в дверях, сделав вид, что только что вспомнила. Хотя, конечно, думала об этом весь день, испытывая стыд и неудобство — и презирая себя за этот стыд и неудобство. Но такие галантные игры — одно из правил игры между ними, и это был жест уважения к нему. — Лекарь Генациус сказал, что сегодня у меня подходящий день для зачатия. Ты придешь?

— Да, — с готовностью сказал Алистер. Очевидно, он ждал ее вопроса. Наверное, Генациус сообщил и ему. А может, просто высчитал время — ничего ведь сложного, два-три дня в месяц.

«Да» у ее супруга тоже были разные. Но в этот раз она предпочла не разбирать интонации.

* * *

Алистер пахнет антиванским мылом и чуть-чуть антиванским бренди, простыни пахнут сушеной лавандой, свечи пахнут воском. Он тяжело дышит сверху и откидывается чуть назад. Она не смотрит на него, а смотрит в сторону, как догорают свечи.

Он слезает с нее, падает на постель рядом, по-прежнему тяжело дышит. По бедрам течет теплое и липкое — еще одна штука, которую она терпеть не может в этом процессе.

Ну так уж Создатель ее сотворил. Анора не понимает любовь.

Он встает, идет к столику с вином и фруктами. Как и Кайлан, после этого он всегда хочет пить.

— Налить тебе? — спрашивает Алистер.

— Да, благодарю, — кивает Анора.

— Как обычно?

Он знает, что она любит: вино, сильно разбавленное водой.

— Да.

Алистер подходит к постели, протягивает ей кубок, сам садится на край, пьет вино и смотрит куда-то вдаль. Он не смотрит на нее. Он почти никогда на нее не смотрит. И почти благодарна за это.

Ей не плохо с ним. С Кайланом было хуже.

В первый год их брака Кайлан плясал вокруг нее, как счастливый щенок. Поначалу это забавляло, но потом начало раздражать. Ей казалось, он должен понимать, что главное — это власть, управление страной, забота о подданных… Но Кайлан, кажется, унаследовал от Мэрика только внешность и кураж.

Раздражение усиливало то, что Кайлан пытался всячески «разбудить» ее в постели. Сколько раз она говорила: мне все равно, делай как хочешь, нам просто нужен ребенок. Но нет, Кайлану этого было мало. Он хотел… победы. Чтобы она, как шлюха, текла, умоляла его не останавливаться, вонзала ногти в его спину. Чтобы он почувствовал себя героем-любовником, как же, разбудил ледяную статую! Тьфу, мерзость! Неужели он действительно думал, что она, Анора, дочь Логейна Мак-Тира, будет такой?

Потом, конечно, он начал ей изменять. При дворе перешептывались: как он смеет так с ней обращаться? Как она терпит это? А она только посмеивалась внутри: глупцы, они не понимают, что Кайлан делает это, чтобы сделать ей больно, а пока это так — она сильнее, она победила.

Кайлан, поняв, что ему не удалось ее одурачить, совсем то ли рассвирепел, то ли потерял рассудок, и начал брать ее совсем грубо, швырял на постель, входил сразу, без подготовки. Иногда шел к ней сразу после того, как отодрал служанку где-нибудь в углу. А она только посмеивалась. Было больно, но чувство победы было слаще.

Так было до того, как она узнала, что Кайлан переписывается с Селиной и подумывает с ней развестись. В тот раз он ее переиграл.

Алистер совсем не такой. Он терпеть не может грубость. Анора знает, что, стоит ей только попросить его остановиться, он тут же остановится, даже если совсем близок к финалу. И Алистер ей не изменяет. Не потому что он ее боится, а потому что уважает — ее и себя. Она не понимает любовь, но уважение понимает. И почти благодарна за это.

Нет, ей не плохо с ним. Пару раз было даже что-то, похожее на «хорошо» — но она испугалась реакции своего тела, и все стало по-прежнему. Никак.

Ну что делать. Она не понимает любовь.

Он протяжно вздыхает, трет затылок и шею — привычный жест усталости.

— Падаю с ног, — признается он. — Ты разрешишь остаться?

Анора никогда и никому не признается в этом, но единственное, что ей почти нравится в их браке — это их совместный сон. Спят вместе они редко — либо как сейчас, после исполнения супружеского долга, либо в редких дипломатических поездках. Анора настояла, что владыки иных стран должны видеть, что они вместе. Заодно. В том числе и в спальне. Он не стал возражать.

Алистер огромный, сильный и теплый. Это чувствуется даже на расстоянии вытянутого локтя. Анора думает, что, вероятно, ее мать, засыпая, чувствовала что-то похожее с ее отцом. И эта мысль греет. Он закрывает глаза и поворачивается к ней. Она накрывается одеялом и почти сразу засыпает, чувствуя запах антиванского мыла и сушеной лаванды.

* * *

Посреди ночи Анора просыпается от того, что матрас сильно скрипит, и кровать как будто пришла в движение. Так бывало, когда Алистер вставал посреди ночи, он ведь большой и неуклюжий. Она открывает глаза и видит только темноту: не только свечи догорели, но и поленья в камине, а значит, час уже предрассветный.

Потом, привыкнув к темноте, глаза различают: Алистер идет к стулу, где висит его халат, шарит в кармане и достает что-то светлое. Анора не видит, но и так знает, что это: амулет, где в лириумном растворе плавает высушенная бордовая роза. Она принадлежала Кусланд, погибшей героине, спасшей Ферелден.

Ее муж водит пальцами по амулету, шепчет что-то. Потом подходит к окну и долго смотрит на ночной Денерим.

Анора смотрит на него и думает, что если бы она понимала любовь, ей сейчас было бы больно.


End file.
